Derek's Quest 2
by Derekinokim
Summary: Derek finds out the stunning truth about his family, and the games he play just seem to easy


Ch 2.

The Quest Turns Into A Date

I was so suprised I didn't know what to do so I said " Ok." My mom was so exited about it, she had told me about quests that she did when she was a little girl but I didn't know what to do.

" You can take anyone you want" She told me and was hinting me to take her.

" Do you want to come with me, mom?" I asked her. She looked shocked and looked around. She looked so suprised and happy, and that was really great I loved to see my mom happy.

" Can your father come with us to dear?" She asked me. I wasn't sure why, but then she told me that he needed some exitement in his life. I thought he had enough exitement, I mean he was the profecy and saved the gods from Kronos the Titan Lord.

" This is great I better go get my friends!" I was so happy I couldn't take it any longer. Then I rushed to get my friends. When I got to Demeter's cabin I knocked on the door and Chris answered.

" Your going to take me on the quest?!" He looked so suprised, and I don't know how he knew about that. Then he brought Alex and was rubbing it in his face that he was going on the quest with me. Then I told him that Alex and Austin and Lucyka were going to. After about 10 minutes we all met up and I told the guys the new.

" What?!" Austin yelled.

" How could you do that?!" Chris asked me.

" I had to my mom hasn't had a quest in like 20 years, she deserves it." I told them. Just them fate had it that my mom and dad came. My mom came down talking to my dad. I saw her holding something small and bronze. It was he old hunting knife. I never thought i'd be able to see her use it. My dad was also holding something it was the Riptide. My swords cousin Snapjaw.

" Now I got everything that well need, i've been on a few mission myself you know." my mom said. When I saw what was inside, there was really everything we needed. At least 100 dollers in cash, a few ambrosa squared(which I can't use, because i've already had an overdose and my mom didn't want to risk it.), some nectar, and some other things.

" Some on we have to go meet my friend first before we start on our quest, well its part of the quest, so lets get to it." My mom said. Then she scooted us out of camp and into the forest.

" Where are we going, mom?" I asked her, because she was just looking through trees, over hills, but she still didn't find what she was looking for. It was late at night and mt mom took something out, it looked like a gym bag. She opened it up and inside was a tent, but we had to set it up.

About an hour later it was finished. " Man that was hard work" Austin said as he streached out his arms. Chris just stared at him in a funny way.

" You didn't do anyhting!" Lucyka yelled at Austin getting all up in his face, and her mouth was so close to Austin and so big I thought she was going to eat her.

" Yes, I did!" Austin yelled back, and again I thought he could swallow a cow in one bite. Then they went back and forth and back and forth until, there was a noise from the bushes.

Then a girl came out the girl in my dream, she had dark hair, blue eyes, about 15, wearing black leather jeans, and a black camoflauge jacket. " Thaila!" My mom yelled out as she went to hug her.

" Ok, ok, stop Annabeth, no we have to hurry come on." She told my mom. Then she went throught the bushes. Then we packed all of our stuff then went through the bushes and we arrived at a camp. There were tents, and there were only girls there, the oldest about fifteen, the youngest about ten.

Then the girl just popped out of no where and grabbed my mom by the hand and dragged her into one of the tents. I wanted to go in, but my dad stopped me, so I just waited, about twenty munutes late my momcame out and took us all into the tent.

Then a girl about twelve was sitting at the other end of the tent, and she was petting a deer that was silver, then the "punk" girl sat next to her, and my mom sat next to her. " I see that there are only boys in this group, well one girl, but I have no intrest to take you. Well, as you know Olympas is in great peril. As we speak Kronos is almost fully healed, we need to make sure that that doesn't happen. We will start our journey one week from today! Now you may all return to your camp" She said " With the hunters" She added.

" What?!" The punk girl shouted. " But we hunters should not have to return to camp! " She yelled out.

" We will need to stay together for the quest, however I must also go to the camp, all the hunters, including I, shall stay at my cabin." Then she walked out and told everyone in the tents in one large shout. Right after that, everyone stopped what they were doing and misreably packed up their stuff. In a matter of minutes we were ready to go. We headed out as soon as everyone was ready. We arrived at camp the next day. When we got there It was time for breakfast, and I was hungry. I was about ready to charge at the mornings special, when I was the Punk girl go into cabin one, while everyone else went to cabin 8. I decided to follow her, the curious part of me got the better of me. When I walked in she looked suprised to see me like she'd been expecting some one.

" Oh, its just you." She said. I asked her why she was here while the other hunters were in cabin 8. She told me that this was her cabin, that she was the duaghter of Zues. After that, Chiron announced the arrival of the hunters. Then we ate, my mom and I ate by ourselfs at a special table.

After twenty minutes I walked by the hunters cabin while I was on my way to the volley ball courts I heard my mom " Just give me a few more days." She said. " I swear on the River Styx that I will."

" Well you should do it quickly, you will have until Friday." I could tell it was Artemis. After that I ran to the volley ball courts.

" Man, I can't wait!" Austin shouted as he served the ball. Normally I wouldn't play, but i'd do anything to keep my mind off of what I just heard.

" Me neither!" Lucyka said. She playes like a monkey and she slapped it with the back of her hand, but it just went over the top of the net. I couldn't figure out what was so great. I didn't feel so good so I left and went down to the pond.

I was lying down on the grass next to the pond when a nereid came up to me and was making kissy faces. I just got up and left. You might think that it liked me, but all nereids are flirts. I needed some time alone, but apparently I wasn't going to get any.

" There are some hellhounds coming!" Some one said and as soon as I heard that, I knew I had to get going.I ran over to my tent and grabbed my sword and headed out. When I got there I saw that there weren't just one hell hound, there were oh, only about, thirty!

For the next three days, we fought the hell hounds. Then fate had it that on Friday everything was normal again, or as normal as it would be at camp. After dinner that night Chiron told us that night, was the night for "Capture the Flag." I was so mad that I forgot about capture the flag it was my favorite camp activity.

Everyone roared with exitement. " Yeah!" some one yelled from the Ares's cabin. We all suited up and was ready to go. It was the Hunters verses us here at camp. Our flag was on top of Zues's Fist. Zues's Fist was a rock formation that looked like a giant fist coming out of the ground.

" I will be the medic and the judge! Everyone knows the rules no maiming! Now, on your mark, get set, go!" Then everyone got into their positions and set off. I ran off tot he left and ran to the flag. While I was going, several of the Hunters aimed their bows, but they put them down again, I didn't understand. When I got the flag no tried to stop me. I ran to the creek, which was the border, but I saw Thaila running their too. Then I ran as fast as I could. When I looked up, Thaila was five feet away from the creek and stopped, but I kept running. I ran as fast as I could. When I was at the creek she held her spear to my neck, so close when I swallowed I felt it against my neck. Then she puut it down and grimmiced and scowled at me. When I crossed there was a tremendous amount of cheering, for a little while. Then no one dared to move. There was a purple light above my head. The moon glowed brighter and broke throught the clouds. When I looked up, there it was a symbol of a bow and arrow, it was purple.

Then Artemis came out of the bushes and said " I hear by claim thee." Everyone didn't even blink evept Chiron.

" Well, the streak has been broken." He said. " Camp wins, 56-1." I was amazed at the number that he said, I mean 56? Why didn' the camp ever win before? But before I could worry about that I couldn't believe that what Artemis just said.

I was the son of Artemis. The godess that vowed never to marry, was my mom. I was so angry at my mom, I mean Annabeth.

" You will come to cabin 8 at twelve 'o' clock" Artemis said to me. " Bring all of your things and you will come and live with me for the rest of your eternity." She smiled at me and then she left.

Then Annabeth came to me and put her hand on my shoulder and took me home.


End file.
